


Cosmic Friendship

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Equestria Girls Heisei Generations [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Cinch has gotten desperate to keep her school on top for as long as possible. So she brings in an expert on friendship in order to try and whip her students into shape. Unfortunately for her, Gentarou Kisaragi doesn't play by anyones rules, and sets to befriend the two schools as best as he can!Kamen Rider Fourze x Equestria Girls Friendship GamesAlternate Universe





	Cosmic Friendship

With the new school year in Canterlot City coming up, teachers were scrambling to prepare for the next year of possibly magical shenanigans. It was here in a large private school called Crystal Prep, that Principal Cinch raised a disapproving eye at the young man who stood in front of her.

He was a tall Neighponese man dressed in a grey suit that offset his lightly brown skin and piercing dark eyes. However, the curl of disapproval was clear on Cinch’s face as she examined the rest of him: fire-design speckled tie and dog tags, a pair of sneakers in loud flame patterns, and that pompadour on his head that passed for hair was the least of her worries as he seemed to be wholly unaware of the image he displayed, straddling the line between professionalism and slacker. “Mr. Kisaragi,” said Cinch tightly. “I don’t know what passes for regulation in Neighponese high schools, but I can assure you that an outfit like that is not Crystal Prep regulation.”

“Ah, I’ve been told that,” said Gentarou with a cheerful grin. “I like to make an impression with the people I’m going to make friends with!”

“Indeed,” replied Cinch, her expression drawing tighter with disapproval. “If it wasn’t for both Dean Cadance and your mentor, a Principal Satake assuring me that you were the best and top student of the graduating class in Tokyo University, I would have dismissed you entirely. And it says here you’ve had extensive interaction with the class of 2016 at Amanogawa High School.”

“I was the head advisor of the Kamen Rider Club there,” replied Gentarou. “Though that’s a lifetime behind me right now since I’m here for the year.”

Dismissing that odd combination of words, Kamen Rider, Cinch continued. “Normally I wouldn’t hire you, Mr. Kisaragi, but you come highly recommended for your unique set of skills. I will be frank with you.”

Getting up, she folded her arms behind herself as Cinch walked to the window. “There is another school in this city called Canterlot High, one that has been a less than lack luster rival. However, it seems to be undergoing some sort of renaissance period. Test scores are up, as well as intramural sporting events, and we’ve had strange reports of the student body getting more and more intertwined with one another. This will not stand. Crystal Prep is due for the Friendship Games which is beginning this next year, and I will see to it, that we win as always.”

Turning towards Gentarou who looked a little bewildered at her cold drive, she explained. “I want you, to unite our school and make sure we win the Friendship Games. I have seen your track record at Amanogawa High, and I am impressed by how cohesive your work is. I want you, to be the main homeroom teacher for those who I have selected to participate this year.”

”So you want to win,” said Gentarou, his expression neutral.

“Not just win; I want you to make them a team. We cannot afford to lose against a revitalized Canterlot High.” Said Cinch. “I will allow you to teach in this school, and use whatever methods you desire to make sure the students are focused as one.”

“So… you want me to make sure they’re friends then,” said Gentarou with a slightly amused expression. “Yosh! I’ll do that! You can count on me, Principal Cinch! I’ll bet my employment on it, that I’ll befriend everyone in this school!”

Thudding his chest and pointing at Cinch, she sniffed haughtily and sat down. “Consider yourself employed Mr. Kisaragi. You start next week. I hope you have a course lesson in store.”

====

Cosmic Friendship

====

The students of Crystal Prep were a frosty bunch; snooty, drawn to their own devices, and often aloof. The whole environment of the school was like this, and while the classroom wasn’t settled yet, there were a few notable people in the mix.

Sugarcoat was quietly reading a book, glancing around and up at the clock. Normally the teacher would be here by now, and it seemed he or she was running late. Lemon Zest’s head bopped to the music she continually ran at full volume, the timber of loud metal music filtering through noise canceling earphones that were barely able to do their job. Way too loud, Sugarcoat thought.

Then there was Sour Sweet in the corner, grimacing once to something that was said behind her and then launching a verbal snark after following it up with a sweetly phrased statement. Indigo Zap was still pouring over playbooks, obviously preparing to crush the opposition when she could on the playing field. Sunny Flare looked disinterested as usual.

And then there was the weirdo to end all weirdos: Twilight Sparkle. It was rare to see her in class, not that she skipped it often but the girl was often sequestered into her little hidey hole with that dog of hers, running experiments and racking up enough graduation points to transfer to Everton as soon as possible. If Sugarcoat was being honest, and she often was in many ways, she admired her drive, but not at the cost of being the school weirdo.

“The teacher’s late,” said Sugarcoat. “He or she is probably lost in the halls.”

At that moment, the door slammed open as hurricane Gentarou erupted into the room, with his loud clothing, his ash grey suit and that pompadour bouncing on his head. The room fell silent as he picked up a piece of chalk and wrote in massive Kanji, “Gentarou Kisaragi” followed by his name underneath in English. Whirling on the class, he proclaimed in a loud voice, “Good morning class! I’m your new homeroom teacher, Gentarou Kisaragi, and I’m going to befriend all of you!”

Thudding his fist on his chest and pointing dramatically, he was met with silence. Until Sugarcoat’s biting tone cut through the air.

“You might want to start class; we’re already five minutes late.”

To his credit, Gentarou didn’t deflate before he went to the desk and plopped down his bag. “I’m taking attendance, so I can figure out who everyone is. It shouldn’t take long.”

Going down the list of names, there was a half-hearted response, varying from different amounts of enthusiasm to downright cold apathy. When he was done, Gentarou started handing out printed out course summaries. “These are the course summaries for this year. It’s a little different from what you’re used to.”

Turning towards the class, Gentarou exclaimed, “I’m here to teach you all about the power of friendship in time for the Friendship Games!”

“Oh I get it, like we’re possibly not going to win!” Exclaimed Sour Sweet in the stunned silence before adding in her harsh tone, “Like that’s ever not going to happen.”

“Actually your principal is worried that CHS will take the lead this year,” said Gentarou. “It’s my job to make sure you’re all focused for the games in the coming month.”

“That’s not enough time to get a bunch of people who aren’t interested in making friends, become friends,” stated Sugarcoat bluntly.

“That’s why I’m going to play to your strengths,” said Gentarou with a wide grin. “I’m going to run you all through what I call the Friendship Gauntlet! It will consist of mental, physical and bonding challenges. We start tomorrow, after class and during class. Today, we’re going to do a bonding exercise! Everyone find a partner.”

As the students reluctantly formed into groups, Gentarou looked around before noticing that Twilight was still without a partner. Checking his roster, he noted that the students were uneven, so with a smile, he called out, “Twilight Sparkle? Can you come up and help demonstrate?”

Twilight looked up, a slightly panicked expression on her face as he added, “It’s quick, don’t worry.”

“If you say so,” said Twilight as she went up to stand next to Gentarou.

“The exercise is simple, and basic. It’s the falling exercise, absolute trust in your partner to catch you.” Explained Gentarou. A wave of muffled groaning went up in the students as he added, “Trust is the foundation of Friendship! I’m sure everyone will do fine. I want you and your partner to do five falls each and then swap off.”

Reluctantly, the students went about preparing for the exercise, Twilight turned towards Gentarou. “I uh, don’t think I can hold you up,” she said in her softer, more timid tones. “I don’t think I could do this event.”

“You never know till you try,” replied Gentarou. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you. I promise.”

Twilight regarded her teacher for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. “All right.”

Moving to stand in front of Gentarou, he called out, “All right, commence the exercise! When you’re ready Twilight.”

“Okay, here I go.” Replied Twilight as she took a deep breath and spread her arms. With a sigh, she leaned back and for a quick, terrifying moment she thought he wouldn’t catch her. But his arms encircled her as she fell, and Twilight found herself looking upwards at Gentarou. “You… did catch me…”

”Told you,” said Gentarou with a wide smile. Helping her up, he added, “Four more to go. You think you can do it?”

“You know she’ll take all class,” said Sugarcoat. Twilight’s face flared in embarrassment as her class laughed at her.

Gentarou frowned for a moment as he said, “You know, I could just escalate this into the next stage of friendship development. In fact, why not?”

====

“Mr. Kisaragi,” said Dean Cadance in a disapproving manner. “Why, was your entire class dressed in bright orange gym outfits, and pushing very large field flattening rollers while you and Twilight were in the sidelines?”

“I don’t believe in detention,” replied Gentarou with a grin.

“And that wasn’t?” said Cadance, skeptically.

“That was a team building exercise!” Exclaimed Gentarou. “Me and my buds did it before.”

“Regardless, you’re the first teacher to ever give an entire class detention except for Twilight Sparkle. Why.” Cadance had a pretty good idea why though, since she had been close with Twilight for most of her life.

Gentarou’s expression changed ever so slightly as he said, “I don’t believe in bullies that can’t change their ways. My job, no, my whole being, says that these kids can change their ways. I want to see their true, genuine smiles when we win, or lose the Friendship Games.”

“So this is about class unity.” Cadance sighed a little as she folded her hands in front of herself. “It’s an admirable goal, and one that I hoped would be easier with your impressive skills. But putting a whole class to manual labor on the first day of class…”

“Satake often told me I was too soft with the kids,” admitted Gentarou, rubbing his head with a little awkward grin. “This was me being firm. I guess I still need to work on becoming their friend, as well as a good teacher too.”

“I don’t dispute that,” said Cadance with a little smile. “It’s why you came so recommended. Gentarou Kisaragi, the hero of Ama High, connected with some of the most prestigious people out of that school, friend to all. The legends I heard of you when I was in college was outstanding.”

Gentarou blushed as he rubbed his head. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“With good reason. You’re an absolute legend in the education system, and while I haven’t told Principal Cinch everything, I’ve heard of the other stuff you’ve done, off the record.” Cadance smiled a little. “How is Kengo by the way?”

“Still working hard as always, and always texting,” said Gentarou with a grin. His phone vibrated and he laughed. “There he is on time as always.”

“Well, get out of here and answer that. I’ll smooth things over with Cinch.”

Gentarou got out of his chair and saluted before heading out the door, pulling out his phone as he did so. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a smaller form who almost hit the ground with a yelp, but his hand shot out to catch them. “Sorry!” Exclaimed Gentarou, as Twilight was held in his arm.

“No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking.” Said Twilight, regaining her footing as she stood up fully and disengaged from Gentarou with a blush. “Sorry, I was just sort of waiting for you, Mr. Kisaragi.”

”Waiting for me?” asked Gentarou curiously.

Twilight nodded. “I wanted to thank you, for standing up for me. No one’s ever done that for me before in this school, and on the first day you gave a whole class detention. No one’s ever done that before, not at Crystal Prep.”

”Aw well,” said Gentarou with a chuckle, “They were asking for it, bullying you right in front of the new teacher.”

“I guess so. I mean, I’m not going to be here long, I hope. This should be my last month or so since I’ve put into a application to Everton University.” Said Twilight with a little smile on her face.

Gentarou grinned. “Don’t worry bout it. If you’re going to be my student even for a short period of time, I’ll help you out.” And he stuck out his hand, offering a shake.

Twilight smiled as she shook, and was surprised that it was different as he moved his hand in a intricate shake, ending with a triple fist bump. “What… was that?”

”That’s the sign of our friendship!” Exclaimed Gentarou proudly. “You and I are buds now. And you can call me Gentarou. Most of my class does back home does.”

“So you’re friends with your class back home? Why’d you leave them?” asked Twilight curiously.

”Well, Satake figured that I needed some international experience abroad, and when I was putting in my applications, Kengo Utahoshi, a friend of mine, was friends with your Dean Cadance.” Said Gentarou. “I figured the kids could take care of the more incidental stuff back home, so I packed my bags for a year.”

Twilight’s eyes went wide. “You’re friends with Professor Utahoshi? He’s a legend in the scientific community!”

“Yep! I went to school with him, and I made friends with him even though he was a jerk back then,” laughed Gentarou. “But he became a real, true friend once I earned his trust. I’ll introduce you one of these days if you want.”

“I’d like that,” admitted Twilight.

Just then, the bell rang and she looked up. “It’s the end of the day. Thanks for sticking up for me today, Gentarou. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep! Go do your thing, Twilight,” said Gentarou with a grin.

With a sheepish grin, Twilight raced off down towards her lab to pack up for that day.

====

“Problem children on the first day, why am I not surprised,” said Kengo in their nightly video conference.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” replied Gentarou with a easy going grin as he slurped at his instant noodles. He was back in his small apartment and the laptop in front of himself sported a few of his friends on the screen.

“Still, to assign them detention on the first day, that’s pretty hardcore.” Said JK with a chuckle. “You went full on Satake.”

“Had to do something, the whole class was bullying Twilight.” Said Gentarou with a shake of his head.

“Her name inspires an interesting later history,” said Tomoko, her fingers moving over the keyboard quickly. “It seems a girl named Twilight Sparkle has been seen at Canterlot High in the same city. I don’t think this is the same one.”

“A doppelganger?” asked Yuuki curiously, putting up her hair in her window. “We’ve seen those before.”

”I’ve heard of no Zodiart activity in that area,” said Ryusei, shaking his head. “It’s clean. However, there have been unusual power surges in that area for the last couple of months that has caught the eye of a couple of interested individuals.”

Gentarou folded his arms in thought. “Which is why part of the reason of me being here. I wouldn’t have just up and left AmaHigh for nothing.”

”You’re the best undercover agent we’ve got,” replied Kengo briskly. “As well as making sure that this isn’t a result of Foundation X mucking around in a small city.”

“Mmm… and none of the other Riders are available. But wasn’t Haruto planning on swinging by?” asked Gentarou curiously.

“Wizard’s occupied right now, it’s the yearly punchup,” snorted Ryusei. “I declined to even get involved in whatever mess is happening.”

Everyone nodded, with varying degrees of annoyance and/or eyerolling. Riders fighting one another had been taken to a weird extreme as of late, and tensions were a bit strained between old friends for fighting for whatever reason caused people to unite once more. “What’s the problem this time?” asked Gentarou out of curiosity.

“Video game invasion,” said Tomoko with her little amused smirk. “Xevious was floating overhead for a few days.”

“Aw man, I loved that game!” Groaned Gentarou. “Sorry I missed it.”

“I’ll send pictures later,” said JK. “In the meantime, I’m forwarding everything I’ve dug up on my end about the weird going-ons in Canterlot High so that you know what to expect so far.”

“Whatever it is, it seems to be handled so far,” said Kengo. “But it will be prudent to keep tabs on things. Don’t try to get into unnecessary trouble though, Gentarou. We know how you’re prone to making things worse.”

”Am I really?” asked Gentarou, getting a resounding “yes” from everyone else. “Fine, fine.”

====

Even weeks later, the cold shoulder was something Twilight was used to as she tried to avoid the eyes of the students this morning. Many weren’t happy to have performed manual labor as repercussions. Some of them seemed normal, if nonplussed at her being in class again.

Still, the cold looks and the outright avoidance from several of her classmates was a terrible feeling, and she hurried to her lab to sequester herself in the small room. There, she was safe from all of the judging eyes.

Once inside, she sighed deeply. “Spike?”

The small purple and green dog poked his head out of his basket with a whine. “Just a few more days to go,” said Twilight, picking up her dog and rubbing his head. Spike wriggled out of her arms as she sighed. “Hopefully I’ll hear back about the Everton scholarship in time.”

Spike made a whimpering noise as she chuckled. “Oh Spike, it’s not like I’m going to leave everything right away! But maybe it’s better if I should. Everyone’s so mad at me, because the new teacher stuck up for me.”

Spike yapped a little, whining.

Twilight went over to her pin board, folding her arms. “Those readings I took this morning really paid off. There’s definitely something weird happening at CHS. I just know it. Maybe it’ll lead to a new thesis, and I can use that to further my education!”

A rapping at the door made Twilight look up, as it opened and Gentarou stuck his head in. “Yo!”

“Gentarou!” Exclaimed Twilight, trying to hide Spike who padded over immediately to greet him with a wagging tail. “I uh…”

“Missed you in class,” said Gentarou, “but I guess that was for the best. Can I come in? Hey, cool dog.”

“His name’s Spike,” said Twilight sheepishly. “You’re not mad at me for breaking the rules?”

Letting himself in, Gentarou chuckled. “Nope. I’m something of a rule breaker myself. Cadance smoothed out everything with Cinch, and we’re all good.”

Twilight let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. “That’s good. I was worried you were going to be fired for that stunt.”

”Takes more than a little class-wide detention to do that,” replied Gentarou with a shrug. “In any case, is this what you’ve been working on?”

“Yes, this is my lab. How well versed are you in science?” asked Twilight, letting him examine her stuff.

“I get by. I’m more of a space and friendship kind of person,” said Gentarou with a grin, as he poked a couple of devices and then noticed the wall. For a moment, his gaze flickered across the pinboard and then said, “Checking out the competition?”

“I uh… not… really?” said Twilight with a sheepish grin. “I’m trying to work out the reason why weird spikes of energy were happening at Canterlot High. Without any visual confirmation, I had to go down there this morning.”

“That explains why you missed class,” said Gentarou. “Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

“You’re not mad?” asked Twilight.

“Naw. You’ve got your reasons. Trust me, I kept skipping class for important stuff all the time when I was your age,” said Gentarou.

“How long has it been since you were a student?” asked Twilight curiously. “In high school I mean.”

“Six years now?” said Gentarou. “Graduated in 2012, and I started teaching this year. Did my work in AmaHigh, which I’ll probably be going back to later on.”

“You’re not staying?” asked Twilight, worried that one of the two teachers who seemed to be in her corner was going to leave.

“I’m a short tenure transfer, filling in for your homeroom teacher,” said Gentarou with a shake of his head. “Also, while I trust Miyoppe and Saburo to keep the Youth League going, I can’t be away from Japan for that long.”

“Well, I hope that your stay is enjoyable,” said Twilight with a little smile.

“So far it is. I mean, I get to see another continent, that’s something right?” said Gentarou. “I’ve got friends all over, and while I’m sure I don’t have time to meet up with Shun and Miu, I’m certain they’d be glad to know I’m visiting.”

“More friends from school?” asked Twilight as she fiddled with a small purple locket-like device.

“Yeah, they’re a year older than I am, but they are good friends. Shun Daimonji and Miu Kazashiro. Miu’s a model and Shun’s a football player.”

“I might have heard of Shun,” said Twilight thoughtfully. “I’ve seen a little of the Hoofball games on TV and his name might have come up before. A recent draft I think. I don’t know about Miu though.”

“He was scouted by the Hoofball League here, so it’s possible.” Gentarou had memorized some of the diagram and nodded. “All right, well, try to show up tomorrow, okay? I need to head out for the day.”

“Important stuff?” asked Twilight with a little smile.

“Yep. See you later.” Saluting, Gentarou exited the room as Twilight’s smile grew a little.

“It’s a nice feeling, isn’t it?” said Twilight softly as she reached down to pick up Spike who panted happily. “But I won’t be around for much longer and I guess he won’t either.”

The door opened again for a moment as Cadance stuck her head in. “Was that Gentarou I saw leaving your room, Twilight?” she asked before adding, “And you know you’re not supposed to have pets here.”

“Spike’s part of my experiment, on human-canine cohabitation!” Exclaimed Twilight and there was a knowing chuckle from Cadance. “Is something wrong?”

“Principal Cinch wants to see you,” said Cadance.

“Is it about my Everton application?” asked Twilight eagerly.

“You’ll have to come meet her for yourself.” Said Cadance. “Don’t be late, okay?”

====

Gentarou wasn’t used to the bus, but since his equipment was at home in Neighpon, it would have to do.

Getting off it, school was letting out for the day at Canterlot High as he straightened his jacket and walked onto the campus. Passing by students who looked more lively and animated than the students at Crystal Prep, he paused at the large statue. A low sensation tingled at the back of his neck, a familiar energy.

Touching the statue, he frowned for a moment. “That’s strange,” he murmured half to himself as students noticed him and some were talking. One of them, a blonde and grey girl went off to get Sunset as Gentarou fished out a Switch from his pocket.

While Kengo wasn’t planning on rebuilding Fourze any time soon, he had made a few switches to ensure they had them ready in case things went south. The same warm tingle in his hand matched the tingle at the back of his neck as he touched the statue, patting it down. The intensity of the feeling grew as the Fusion Switch seemed to gain strength in his hand.

“Hey!” Called out a voice as a group of girls stood there, their leader stepping up to them. She wore a leather riding jacket, jeans, a teal shirt and had long red and gold hair. “What’s going on?”

“Ah, just checking the place out,” said Gentarou with a little surprised expression on his face as he pocketed the Switch in his jacket.

“That’s super suspicious to me,” said a girl with rainbow hair and dressed primarily in blue exclaimed. “Who are you bub? What are you doing here? You’re from Crystal Prep, aren’t you?”

“Kinda. I’m a teacher there, Gentarou Kisaragi,” said Gentarou, standing up fully. “One of my students was here earlier today.”

“The girl in the hood,” said the leader. “Can I talk to you about her?”

Gentarou shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“Okay.” Turning towards her friends, the girl in red quickly arranged something as she gestured for Gentarou to come to the side of the school. Interest quickly lost once Sunset had a handle on things, she turned to Gentarou. “First of all, I’m Sunset Shimmer. And secondly, you were asking about the girl who came to the school today. Who is she?”

”She’s a student of mine,” said Gentarou. “Kind of skittish, but really good with science. She was investigating the odd energy readings from this place that has been cropping up for a while now.”

Sunset rubbed her chin in thought. “Energy readings? That’s news to me.”

“I dunno, I got a good read off that statue,” said Gentarou. “It feels like Cosmic Energy to me.”

Sunset blinked. “Cosmic Energy? What in the hay is Cosmic Energy?”

Gentarou grinned. “The power that flows through all of Space: Friendship! The power of a bond holds the universe together, and from it, Cosmic Energy is there.”

If Sunset would have been drinking something, she would have spit it out. Instead, her eyes went wide with shock. “You mean… magic. Friendship… magic. Friendship… is… Magic.”

”If you want to call it that, yes!” Exclaimed Gentarou, happy she got it.

Sunset facepalmed. Why was she the last one to know about this?

Around the corner, Pinkie Pie deliberately took a swig of water and spat it out. “Okay, how the hay does he know about the magic of friendship?” demanded Rainbow Dash in a hushed whisper.

“More importantly, is he from Equestria?” asked Rarity softly as Sunset continued her “private” conversation with the strange Crystal Prep teacher.

“Why would anyone from Equestria be teaching in Crystal Prep?” asked Applejack. “It makes no sense!”

“Maybe they’ve been here for a while?” asked Fluttershy.

“Shhh, Sunset’s getting to the good part!” stage-whispered Pinkie Pie.

Sunset, made a face. “You can’t tell anyone about the Cosmic Energy here, it’d be disastrous. It’s not ready to be made public.”

”I get that,” said Gentarou. “But it’s not going to stop my student from trying to figure it out. I might have experience with this sort of thing, but she’s a curious one.”

“Can’t you stop her?” asked Sunset desperately. “If word gets out that this Cosmic Energy is here, then it’d bring so much trouble to the school.” Not to mention possibly more threats that made its way from Equestria to here.

“As a teacher, I should. But as her friend, I should also help guide her so that she doesn’t make it worse,” said Gentarou with a shake of his head. “Trust me when I say I’ll try to keep her from making things worse.”

Sunset made a face. “All right, as long as she doesn’t cause trouble investigating this energy.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t. Thanks for understanding.” Gentarou grinned as he saluted and headed off.

====

Twilight was a bundle of nerves that evening as she hugged her pillow. Being basically blackmailed into participating in the Friendship Games was one thing, but holding her application and scholarship over was beyond cruel.

Spike sensed she was upset, and was curled up at the foot of her bed in quiet support as the door opened. “Twily?” asked Shining Armor, sticking his head into the room. “You okay?”

“No, I’m not okay,” grumbled Twilight, sitting up. “I’m going to be participating in the Friendship Games.”

“But that’s a good thing, right? Crystal Prep should win after all, we always win.” Said Shining Armor in confusion.

Twilight exhaled. “I don’t know.”

How much did Shining Armor know of Cinch’s ultimatum? Not much apparently with the way he seemed to be completely 100% biased to win. Crystal Prep was a good school, but it was cold and unwelcoming. Something Shining Armor never experienced being a top athlete and top student in his day. She sighed, debating on telling him.

“Hey, you’ll do fine,” said Shining. “If anything, you’ll do great! You’re still a top student, and even if you’re not really athletically inclined, you’re in shape. Uh, mostly.”

Twilight made face. “Way to make me feel better, Shining,” she grumbled.

“I don’t see what’s the big problem,” said Shining. “Just participate and have fun.”

”Fun, yeah. Okay. Can you get out of my room now? I need to change for bed.” Said Twilight.

“But you’re already—“ Shining was struck by a pillow and he exclaimed, “All right, all right, geez! Sorry I asked.”

“Just go!” Exclaimed Twilight.

Once gone, Twilight sighed as she rolled over onto her back and stared up into the ceiling. A million thoughts rolled through her mind as she sighed. “I guess things aren’t going to work out after all.”

====

He knew of friendship and of magic. He called it Cosmic Energy, and seemed familiar with the concept.

Sunset was worried at this new development. The Friendship Games was one thing, Rainbow Dash transforming without playing her guitar was another. And yet, the man who had come to the school seemed completely at ease with the concept of magic being a power source, let alone being created by friendship.

So, Sunset went digging.

It took a while, but soon she found a scientific journal, published by Professor Kengo Utahoshi, on the power of Cosmic Energy, and its uses. There was another study by JAXA and spearheaded by a rookie astronaut-scientist named Yuuki Jojima, about the existence of Presenters; beings who lived far away and sent Switches to the human world years ago.

The more Sunset dug, the more she realized how far into the rabbit hole she was going, as she stumbled on a fansite. “What is this?” she murmured, clicking on it.

There were several videos embedded into the main page, and the top of it read “Amanogawa High Kamen Rider Club.” The main website showed a group of students from Ama High, with the subtitle “Youth League”.

“Members, Miyoko Ohki, Saburo Kazeta, Rumi Komaki, Daita Kondo, Chikao Nezu,” read off Sunset out loud. It was fortunate that Sunset had a head for languages, and she was also fluent in Neighponese since her boss was an elderly man from said country. “Club Advisor: Gentarou Kisaragi…”

Sure enough, there was a picture of the man standing there with his students, a digital copy taken of the entire class. In the center was the strange man who had come to the school this afternoon.

“So why would he be in Crystal Prep if he’s still listed on the roster here?” wondered Sunset as she tapped a few more links.

As Sunset browsed, a little rocket symbol began to blink on the website. It wiggled animatedly as Sunset moused over. A chat popped up and the sender was Miyoppe. “Hi,” it said. “Are you interested in learning about the Kamen Rider Club?”

For a moment, Sunset bit her lip before typing back, setting her keyboard to neighpon. “Yes I am,” she replied. “What can you tell me about it?”

There was a momentary pause and then Miyoppe replied. “It’s a club devoted to defending the peace of Amanogawa High, as both the Kamen Rider Club and the Youth League.”

”What’s the Youth League?”

“The Youth League is lead by Saburo Kazeta, a good friend of mine. He carries with him the legacy of Kamen Rider Fourze.”

Sunset blinked as she replied. “Aren’t Kamen Riders an urban legend?”

“Nope, completely real!” For a moment, the text took a minute to reply, as if the responder Miyoppe was trying to decide what to tell her. “Our Club Advisor has long history with it.”

Sunset folded her arms. That club advisor of theirs was obviously the stranger who came to school. Leaning down, she replied. “Your Club Advisor is Gentarou Kisaragi, isn’t it? He’s a teacher at the rival school in town.”

There’s a long pause, and then a string of excited keysmashing. “You’re in the same town as Gen-chan?! I need to know, is he okay? Everyone misses him, but knows its only temporary he’ll be there. Tell him Miyoppe says hi!”

“I’ll tell him that,” replied Sunset. “Can you tell me more about him? I’m curious since I met him this afternoon.”

What followed was a long conversation, well into the night.

====

“Thanks for volunteering to come along, Gentarou,” said Cadance as the bus took the students from Crystal Prep to Canterlot High. “None of the other teachers wanted to be involved in this.”

“I can see why,” said Gentarou, glancing in the rearview mirror at the students who ranged between disinterested to outright competitive, the way Indigo Zap was yelling and cheering at people. The awkward moment between her and Twilight had not been missed. Pitching his voice low, he said, “I get the feeling Twilight’s not up to this.”

“Nope,” said Cadance softly. “She hasn’t opened up to me all day. Can you see what’s wrong later? She might respond to her favorite second teacher.”

”I’ll do my best,” replied Gentarou as the busses pulled up to the school. “Here we go.”

Getting off after all the students did, Gentarou was treated to the sight of Dean Cadance happily interacting with the Vice-Principal of the rival school. He smiled. “Kizuna,” he remarked in Neighpon as he went over to the students. “All right, there’s a little free time before the welcome party. From there, you’ll be able to explore the grounds.”

There was a chorus of semi-half hearted replies and a enthusiastic cheer from Indigo. Twilight was already in motion, and Gentarou noticed she was traveling around looking at that compass-thing of hers. Or maybe it was a locket.

“Gentarou,” said Cadance, coming up to him. “I’d like you to meet Luna, she’s my old college friend.”

“A pleasure,” replied Luna with a smile. “I hope Cadance has told me nothing but good things about me, because she’s said plenty about you, Mr. Gives Detention to a Whole Class on his First Day.”

“Uh…” Stammered Gentarou. “That was a thing yes.”

Luna laughed. “It’s good to hear. Teachers in Crystal Prep don’t have the backbone to do that half the time. It’s why Cadance is so respected there; she’s earned the schools trust.”

“Gentarou’s a unique situation in our school. It’s a pity he’s not going to be around for only a year,” said Cadance.

Gentarou could only smile wryly at that. “I’ve got duties in Ama High, I’m just on loan for this year.”

“Well, best to make the most of it.” Glancing over at Cinch who was making her inaugural, “I will beat your school” statement to Celestia, Luna pitched her voice lower so that only the three of them could hear. “Between you and me, I want CHS to win.”

“I don’t blame you,” replied Cadance. “It’s been rather tense this year. Well, the opening party should be prepared. Gentarou, come and help sort it out?”

“Sure, I’ll do that.” Replied Gentarou. “Lead the way. I’m always up for a party.”

====

“You know, when I said I’m always up for a party, this one is deader than a after-fight party,” remarked Gentarou with a slightly sour expression on his face.

“It can’t be helped,” replied Cadance, disappointed in how Cinch killed the mood. “And to think the schools were getting used to this sort of nonsense.”

“Yeah. Have you seen Twilight by any chance?” asked Gentarou. “I think she’s avoiding me.”

“Why?” asked Cadance. “What’d you say to her?”

“Eh? Nothing! I just noticed she’s really distant, even for her. On the bus I mean.” Said Gentarou. “And there’s that redhead over there giving me a look. I should probably go see what she wants…”

Cadance looked over at where Sunset and her friends were caring for a exhausted looking Pinkie Pie, and said, “You’ve talked to her?”

“Yesterday,” replied Gentarou. “I’d better see what’s up.”

Going over to Sunset, he waved. “Yo! What’s with the look?”

”You never told me that the girl who came here was Twilight Sparkle,” exclaimed Sunset.

“Whoa, um, I didn’t think that was an issue? Why?” asked Gentarou.

Taking Gentarou aside, Sunset replied, “She did something to the… you know what, with the Cosmic Energy. And don’t tell me you’re not involved, Mr. Kamen Rider.”

“I’m retired,” replied Gentarou, completely not surprised that Sunset had managed to dig out his history as a Kamen Rider. “But what happened with the Cosmic Energy?”

“You’d best see it for yourself.” Said Sunset. “I have to go talk to Twilight, and get to the bottom of this.”

“I don’t think she means any harm,” said Gentarou. “But please be a little gentle with her, she’s kind of shy.”

Sunset grunted a little, but then added, “Your boss is kind of rude.”

”Tell me about it,” replied Gentarou with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll go check out that statue of yours then.”

====

“She wasn’t kidding,” said Gentarou, touching the statue and feeling nothing from it. “The Cosmic Energy’s gone.”

Most of the school was already at the Academic Decathalon by now, letting Gentarou do his own thing. Even Twilight had returned to the students while he examined the statue.

Pulling out the Burgermeal he had brought with him on his trip from his bag, he activated it with the Camera Switch, plugging it in and letting the device hop to the ground. Dialing his phone, Kengo picked up. “I’m getting the telemetry,” said Kengo without any preamble. “What am I looking at here?”

“As far as I can tell, Cosmic Energy was infused into this statue,” said Gentarou. “I felt it yesterday when I checked this place out but one of my students did something to it. I haven’t had a chance to ask her what she did.”

“It seems to be still there, just reduced to a very minute level,” replied Kengo, working on his end. “Have the Burgermeal continue scanning while I work this out.”

”Gotcha. I think we’re in for something problematic. Hopefully it won’t involve having to get Ryusei here ASAP.”

“I doubt it. And he’s in Rwanda,” replied Kengo. “He muttered something about Godai needing help.”

“That’s a first,” said Gentarou as he let the Burgermeal run scans from all sides of the statue. “What now?”

“Now, you go support your class like a good teacher does,” said Kengo. “Leave the Burgermeal to its work. I’ll process on this end.”

“Right. I’ll leave you to that.”

====

“What’d I miss?” asked Gentarou as he slid in next to the other teachers set up in the judging booth for the last leg of the Decathalon.

“Quite a bit actually, almost five events,” replied Celestia, glancing over at Gentarou. “What kept you?”

“I had busywork to do,” replied Gentarou as he added, “What are we on now?”

“Spelling bee, and then there’s a contest of the final faceoff. We’re down to five students now.” Said Luna. “I have to admit, the competition is fierce this round. What have you been teaching these kids?”

“Friendship,” replied Gentarou with a cheeky grin.

Celestia snorted in amusement. “So have we. You really whipped them into shape.”

“Achievements should be earned, not given,” replied Gentarou. “Hard work pays off all the time.”

”Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Said Luna with a equally matching grin.

Swiftly, the Spelling Bee came to a close as the next people were chosen for the final event. A calculus event, one that was far over Gentarou’s head as Twilight and Sunset ascended to the stage. “I don’t know who to root for,” said Gentarou honestly. “DO YOUR BEST YOU TWO!”

Startled by Gentarou’s shout, he waved at her and Twilight blushed before picking up her chalk. Sunset seemed to smile a little, though it was laden with worry and full of determination.

“Begin!” Ordered Cinch as the two set to work calculating a long, intricate equation. Walking over to Gentarou, Cinch affixed him with a steely glare. “I hope that wasn’t meant for the Competition,” she said icily.

“It was,” replied Gentarou. “And my student. Friendship, remember?”

Cinch sniffed, stalking off to walk across from the teachers with the rest of the Crystal Prep students as Celestia let out a low, impressed whistle. “I’ve never seen anyone shut down Cinch that easily,” said Celestia in a low voice to Gentarou. “If you get fired at the end of the day, you’re welcome in my staff.”

”Noted,” said Gentarou with a wide grin. “I figured after the stunt I pulled earlier this week, it would be curtains for me soon.”

Celestia turned a quizzical eye on Cadance who replied, “He put an entire class in detention for bullying Twilight.”

“Well… that’s an interesting way of doing it. And then I’m guessing friendship lessons for…?” said Celestia.

“Two weeks.” Replied Gentarou. “It was something.”

“Incorrect!” The four teachers looked up at Cinch’s proclamation when Sunset failed. While the redhead was mobbed by her friends, Twilight quietly got off the stage. Gentarou frowned at the display, noting none of her classmates were happy for her victory.

Getting up, he tugged Cadance out of her seat. “C’mon, we can’t be impartial right now.”

”But we’re judges,” protested Cadance half-heartedly, knowing she wanted to talk to Twilight as well.

“Twilight!” called out Gentarou, pulling Cadance over with him. “Lets go get ramen.”

Twilight blinked at the statement. “Ramen?”

“It’s lunch, isn’t it?” said Gentarou with a grin. “Ramen’s the food of the young, and it invigorates the soul! C’mon, there’s gotta be a food truck or something around here that we can hit up.”

“We can’t really go off campus, Gentarou,” chided Cadance. “But food does sound good. Maybe we can use the kitchen?”

“Yosh,” exclaimed Gentarou, taking Twilight’s hand and tugging her along. “Let’s get to work! This’ll be extra studies or something like that.”

====

“Geez that teacher is super loud,” said Rainbow Dash, sucking up noodles. In short order, the kitchen had been taken over by Gentarou, Cadance and Twilight, and they had made some incredibly tasty Neighponese food for everyone to enjoy, as a pick me up. “The foods good though.”

”It’s not my thing, but I like it,” replied Sunset as she picked up some of her sliced pork with the provided chopsticks that Gentarou managed to find for the students deep in the recesses of Granny Smith’s kitchen. “The loudness, but the food is my jam.”

”I’ll say!” Exclaimed Pinkie, slurping her soup loudly. “More please!”

“Pinkie, a lady does not slurp,” said Rarity, blowing on her miso. “But it’s good, isn’t it? I hadn’t thought that the Crystal Prep teachers were so good at this.”

“Roping Twilight into the cooking seems to have eased some of the tension in the room too,” said Fluttershy, feeding a little of her carrots to Angel Bunny. “It seems like everyone in Crystal Prep doesn’t like her. It’s so sad.”

“I’ll say,” agreed Applejack. “There’s plenty that Twilight could do for them, and they just shun her! It ain’t right, the way they’re treating her.”

“I wonder if it’s been like this for a while now,” said Fluttershy thoughtfully. “Them shunning Twilight, I mean. They seem to not like her at all.”

“It’s pretty lonely at the top I’d imagine,” said Sunset softly. “Even if she’s the cause for all our recent troubles, I don’t want to imagine what sort of trouble she gets into just by being smart.”

Rarity placed her hand on Sunset’s as she said, “And don’t you think anyone thinks less of you, Miss Shimmer, for being the person we want around. You’re at the top too.”

Sunset blushed as she nodded, taking a bite of noodles to hide her embarrassed expression. “Thanks,” she mumbled into her food.

====

“Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle will take the first match. Since Archery is part of the course curriculum, I’m sure we won’t have any issue with it,” said Cinch, her icy tone of disapproval running through the crowd like a shock. “I suggest you all get into your athletic outfits as soon as possible. The race is about to start.”

Twilight felt like hyperventilating at that moment, as she staggered off to the side towards the changing lockers. It wasn’t enough that everything was riding on her in the first hurdle, but the confidence she felt from helping Cadance and Gentarou at lunch was swiftly evaporating away into nothing.

“What’s wrong Twilight?” asked Spike as he bounded up next to her. “Cold paws?”

“More than that, Spike,” said Twilight, nervous shivers running up her spine. “We’re going to be going up against CHS with athletics. I’m so bad at everything and anything athletic!”

“Well, its archery right? You don’t need to hit the bullseye…” Spike trailed off at Twilight’s expression. “Or maybe yes…”

“I feel like I’m going to let everyone down. And there’s all this unknown energy that I keep sucking up into my detector, I don’t even know what it is!” Exclaimed Twilight as she scooped up Spike in her arms. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore…!”

“Oof. Well, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just remember everything that you learned previously. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Everything apparently, Twilight reflected several minutes later as she tried to steady her shot. If she thought the Fluttershy girl was bad at this, Twilight was twenty times worse. Also, the loud cheering from Gentarou’s part of the stand was putting more pressure on her.

“You’re really bad at this!” Called out Sugarcoat from the bike track, causing Twilight to break into nervous tremors as she fumbled at threading the arrow.

Fumbling her shot again, Sour Sweet looked ready to murder her in cold blood if she didn’t land this, until Applejack’s voice cut through. “Ah can’t stand this no more!” and the girl was next to her. “You hafta stop aiming at the target.”

“Oh that makes perfect sense, don’t aim at the target! Thanks so much!” Sour Sweet’s voice was laden with heavy sarcasm.

Twilight swallowed as Applejack’s strong voice coaxed her through. “You have to stop aiming where the target is, and aim at where the target’s gonna be.”

“Yeah, definitely take advice from the person YOUR COMPETING AGAINST!” shouted Sour Sweet, rattling Twilight’s nerves more. Tears leaked from her eyes as Applejack scowled.

“Do you want to hit the bullseye or not?” asked Applejack.

Twilight nodded, as she began to pull her bow back after wiping her tears away quickly.

“Then trust me. Take a deep breath…” Twilight inhaled, “And let the arrow go, right… now!”

The arrow sung through the air, and for a moment, Twilight thought she hadn’t hit the mark. But then, with a soft thump, it struck in the center. Not a perfect bullseye, but close enough that the second round commenced, and the skaters took off after Rarity and Pinkie Pie who had a considerable lead.

“Yeah, that’s my girl!” Exclaimed Spike, as he popped his head up and Sour Sweet immediately backed off in surprise.

Grinning, Applejack went for a high five but Twilight gave her a quick hug. “See? I was telling you the truth!”

The prickling feeling at the base of Gentarou’s neck flared up, as Applejack glowed with a brilliant orange light. He watched closely as ears popped from her head and her braid lengthened in a flash of sparkling energy. But suddenly, Twilight’s pendant snapped taut on its cord and snapped open. “Hold my seat,” said Gentarou, vaulting down off the stands.

Rounding the corner, Gentarou braced himself as a minor shockwave of violet energy buffered him. Reflexively, he held up his arms as the Fusion Switch flared to life, and in his hands a driver resolved. For a moment, Gentarou cast a puzzled expression before running up to Applejack. Twilight had run after the pendant as he stooped next to her. “What happened?”

“Ah dun know, it was like the magic was drained out of me,” said Applejack in an exhausted tone. “Hey, you’re that teacher from CPA…”

Gentarou smiled. “Gentarou Kisaragi. Can you stand?”

She nodded as he helped Applejack to her feet. “Lets get you to the benches.” He said as the motorcycle leg of the race started up, and Gentarou pulled her over to Fluttershy’s side. “Take care of her, I…”

The loud sound of a bike crashing alerted Gentarou as he looked up in alarm at the sight of large mouth-filled vines snapping at the students on the track. “I need to help,” he said.

“You can’t, that’s magic!” Exclaimed Fluttershy and Gentarou looked at her before looking down at the Fourze Driver in his hand. It was beginning to fade slightly, and he shook his head.

“Where I come from, Friendship is Magic.”

Stepping forward as Rainbow Dash tried to fend off the vines, he strapped on the Fourze Driver. “Let’s Rocket.”

Flipping the switches, a loud masculine voice echoed across the field, but few noticed. Those who did, heard the sound, “3… 2… 1…!” Along with the shout of “HENSHIN!”

Fluttershy and Applejack shielded themselves from the steam discharge as Gentarou crouched low, and toggled a switch. “IT’S SPACE TIIIIIME!”

And with a flare of a rocket, Kamen Rider Fourze slammed into the nearest vine.

The vine oofed.

Rainbow Dash whirled on the newcomer who flew, darting around the vines as the racers made their second lap. “Man, I dunno who you are, but that suit’s freaking awesome!” Exclaimed Rainbow, plowing into another vine with gusto. “Who are you?”

“I’m Kamen Rider Fourze!” replied Gentarou as he darted around another vine. “Let’s keep these things under control!”

“You got it, bud!”

The pair bodychecked and pushed back the vines that were threatening the racers, as Twilight ran after the errant device which had started this whole mess. Rainbow Dash pinned one of the plants as Gentarou flipped another Switch. “DRILL ON.”

Pumping the handle once, Gentarou shouted, “Rider Rocket Drill Kick!” He came down hard on a vine, tearing it in half as the rest of it retreated into a glowing hole.

“So cool!” Exclaimed Rainbow as the pair managed the field. Moments later, Sunset crossed the finish line as Twilight managed to grab the pendant. CHS broke out into cheers while the CPA students stared for a long moment.

Deciding to restore order, Cadance immediately scooped up the microphone. “All students please report to the gym.”

Landing, Gentarou grinned under his helmet at Rainbow who matched his expression. “You’re pretty awesome,” she said, holding out her hand.

“You too.” One Friendship Shake later and Gentarou de-transformed. Holding up the belt, it faded away in a glimmer of light. “See you later, old friend.”

Stepping away from the venue, a cross Principal Cinch stood there, arms folded. “Mr. Kisaragi,” she said. “You interfered in our schools tradition.”

“Looks to me like it didn’t need any interfering,” replied Gentarou levelly. “All I saw were two heroes stepping up to prevent the school event from being ruined.”

“This isn’t over, Mr. Kisaragi,” said Cinch, her gaze growing cold. “I will find out how you did that… strange transformation, and when I do… you’ll never work in this country again.”

Turning on a heel, Cinch stalked away as Gentarou shivered. “Scary. But not scary enough.”

The sound of angry shouting could be heard across the way, and Gentarou caught the tail end of it, as Twilight barreled past him in tears. “Twilight wai…” But she was too far away for him to call out.

====

As Gentarou made his way to the gym, he found Sunset looking angry and guilty at the same time, an expression that he wore on occasion. “What’s up?” asked Gentarou.

Looking up, Sunset bit her lip. “How can you be so happy right now?”

Gentarou exhaled as he walked over and leaned against the wall. “I’m not. I’m just pent up right now. You wanna talk about it?”

“I just got super mad at Twilight, if you hadn’t noticed,” said Sunset. “I let my temper get the best of me, and I worry she might... I might, make a mistake in the last event that I might not be able to forgive myself for.”

Looking up, she added, “And where were you with all that supposed damage control you were trying to do?”

”Some of it helped,” said Gentarou. “Not much.”

“You were that guy in the suit right? Kamen Rider Fourze.” Looking at Sunset, she smiled lopsidedly. “I spoke with Miyoppe on your school’s website last night. She told me all about you, Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentarou Kisaragi, hero of Ama High.”

“Geez, Miyoppe, stop livechatting to people you don’t know,” groused Gentarou. “But yes, that’s right.”

”Why didn’t you transform before all of this?” Asked Sunset.

“I couldn’t.” replied Gentarou. “I destroyed Fourze last year. Somehow, whatever Twilight was working on caused some kind of Cosmic Energy shockwave and manifested the driver. It faded away after I was done.”

Sunset looked down, hugging her arm with a hand. “I shouldn’t have yelled at her, but my temper got the best of me and…” She buried her face in her hands. “We’re not even friends and I feel so bad for this.”

“Feeling bad for something you did is a sign of friendship,” said Gentarou softly. “Kengo and I argued all the time. I got Shun mad enough at me to punch me one time. Yuuki’s dark half literally tried to blow me up. Long story.” He patted Sunset on the shoulder. “The point is, growing up, making friends, getting through rough patches. That’s true friendship, and it can’t be undone or solved with a single moment of anger or happiness. Friendship is like… Space.”

“Space?” asked Sunset.

“Space. It’s deep and vast, and you can’t see the stars from the surface of the moon. You can’t see into its depths, and you could never explore all of it in a lifetime. But when you look at what you’ve got, that’s the view of the Earth from the moon. It’s small in comparison, but its reach is so vast.” Gentarou grinned. “That’s friendship.”

“That’s quite the metaphor.” Sunset smiled, for once with a genuinely happy smile since the whole Friendship Games began.

“Also, Friendship makes us friends too. What do you say?” Gentarou offered his hand towards Sunset. “Friends?”

“Friends,” said Sunset, accepting his unique handshake and triple fist bump. “Thanks. Maybe you should tell your students this too, before something bad happens.”

“I should. You feel better now? I can go make sure nothing explodes in the next fifteen minutes?”

“Trust me, I doubt with you at the handle, nothing’s going to explode.”

====

“I think I really need to rephrase my statements from now on,” said Sunset as the world around them was ripped. Large tears into Equestria could be seen. It was chaos.

Whatever Gentarou had managed to do, it wasn’t enough as Twilight had descended into pure power craziness, something Sunset was familiar with. Right now, the teacher was one of the few who hadn’t run off, and he was pulling students to safety. “Twilight, you can’t do this!” Shouted Sunset.

“Why not? There’s a whole other world right there, and it’s just filled with magic!” Retorted Twilight as she ripped another hole in the space-time continuum.

“But you’re destroying this world to get it!” Protested Sunset.

“So what? There’s more magic there.” Sneered Twilight. “And I want to understand it all!”

Ripping the ground apart, students began screaming even more as the Crystal Prep and Canterlot High students rallied to rescue one another from plummeting into Equestria. Sunset groaned as she got up and picked up the pendant, the device that started this whole thing. “C’mon think…!”

“Twilight!” Shouted Gentarou from the side as he helped a student out of the way. “Is this what you really want? Listen to Sunset, she wants to be your friend.”

“Friends? What good are friends?” snapped Twilight. “You weren’t there when I was being belittled. You tried to show me how good it was to have friends, but I found something much more powerful! Magic. And if I have to rip this world apart to get it all, then I will do so.”

For a long moment, Gentarou met her gaze, and then spread his arms. “Then do it.” He said. “Do it! Friendship is the most powerful force in the universe, it bends space and time and brings everyone together. Listen to Sunset, she can show you how much you need friends.”

Sunset looked at Gentarou who grinned. She smiled and got up, noticing how her own friends glowed with their respective elements. Turning towards Twilight, Sunset called out, “This isn’t the way! I’ve been where you are, I’ve made the same mistakes you’re making! I put on a crown and was overwhelmed by magic, I thought I could get everything I ever wanted!”

“You’re wrong, unlike you I can have everything I want!” Retorted Twilight.

“No you can’t, even with all that magic and power, you’ll still be alone! Friendship is like Space!”

Wait what? This wasn’t part of the script as Twilight almost fumbled. “What are you on?”

“Friendship is Space. Space is vast, it’s overwhelming, it looms into the darkness and you can’t see light.” Turning to her friends, she added, “But in the depths of Space, the warm hand of Friendship reaches out to everyone, giving us strength. True strength comes from Honestly, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity and Laughter.”

Holding up the device, power flowed into it as Sunset clasped the device shut. “And in that power, lays Friendship, the Magic of Friendship. Something that can’t be undone.”

And in that moment, Twilight, in fear of the truth, unleashed a storm of radiant blue energy at Sunset. But then, into Sunset’s view, a small object was thrown and collided with the beam, canceling it out. “What, impossible!” Exclaimed Twilight as the thrown Fusion Switch dropped down into Sunset’s hands.

“Nothing’s impossible with friends,” said Gentarou, having thrown the Astroswitch.

Sunset smiled as she raised the device over her head. “I want to show you the most powerful magic of all!” And Sunset cast down the device and it exploded, folding Sunset into a halo of golden light. From it, Sunset floated upwards in a golden dress, her hair flaring upwards as a horn formed. “The Magic of Friendship!”

Sunset poured her magic into repairing the world as Twilight shouted at her. Releasing a wave of energy at Sunset, and for a moment it seemed like everything was going to be in Twilight’s favor.

“Twilight!” Shouted Spike, having leaped out of Fluttershy’s arms.

For a brief moment, Twilight’s gaze cleared. “Spike?”

But suddenly, energy poured from the broken statue as Twilight’s power-hungry nature flared to life. “No, I don’t lose…!”

“Twilight!” Shouted Gentarou. “She’ll catch you, I promise.”

“So will I,” said Sugarcoat.

“I will too.” Added Rarity.

“I’ll catch you no problem!” Yelled Rainbow Dash.

“Well I guess you could use a lift,” said Sour Sweet.

More and more voices clamored for Twilight as the Fusion Switch in Sunset’s hand began to glow with the energy of a young star. The voices leaped from their owners, joining everyone’s wishes. And in the din, Sunset flipped the switch. “I’ll catch you Twilight. Take my hand.”

The world turned a brilliant color as a supernova of energy erupted from the impact point, and when it receded, Twilight was huddled in Sunset’s arms. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”

“Hey, we’re here to catch you,” said Sunset with a smile. “Don’t let go.”

Held in Sunset’s arms, Twilight glanced around at the sea of supportive faces, lingering on each one before she stepped away from Sunset, only far enough to hold out her hand. Sunset grinned and together, shared the Friendship Handshake before clasping once more into a tight hug.

====

Cinch stalked away, muttering darkly as Gentarou recovered from the words she had for him and his methods. “Well I’m fired,” said Gentarou as he turned towards Celestia. “Mind if I take that job offer?”

“I think we could use a guidance councilor, what do you think?” said Celestia to Luna who smiled.

“I think that’s the best idea. You start Monday.” Said Luna to Gentarou.

“Great! That’ll give me time to clear out my desk.” Laughed Gentarou.

Across the way, Twilight and the girls were having a good old fashioned hug-off as Twilight smiled. She was wearing the Fusion Switch around her neck, a shoelace from Gentarou’s sneakers holding it in place. “I’m glad I’m transferring to CHS. I have so much to learn about the Magic of Friendship.”

“We’re glad to have you too,” said Sunset. “And we have a few secrets to explain.”

“With what?” asked Twilight curiously, seconds before the portal flared to life and a girl erupted from it in a rush of motion.

“WHEW! Sorry about not getting here sooner but I was stuck in a massive Time Loop. That was ridiculous and…” Princess Twilight stared at Twilight. “Uh…”

“Well that happened,” said Applejack with a laugh as Twilight passed out from the strain of the day.

“I think she needs a moment,” said Sunset to Princess Twilight as the girls set about rousing her human double.

As the students were getting ready to leave for the day, a man on a fancy motorcycle drove up as Ryusei Sakuta got off his bike. “Gentarou,” he called out to Gentarou who was getting ready to board the public bus since Cinch didn’t even want him on the school busses. Stepping away, Gentarou grinned and handshaked with him.

“Ryusei! What brings you here?” asked Gentarou cheerfully.

“Utahoshi thought you could use some help. Looks like he was wrong. Where’s your Fusion Switch?”

”I gave it to her,” said Gentarou, pointing to Sunset, “who gave it to her.” And he pointed to Twilight who wore the switch around her neck like a necklace.

Ryusei snorted. “Same old. Miu and Shun are going to be in town too. You want to get together tonight?”

“As soon as I clean out my desk at the school, provided Cinch lets me inside.” Said Gentarou.

Ryusei shook his head as he offered Gentarou a stack of Neighponese yen. “I lost the pool, I said you’d be fired tomorrow.”

“Wait, you were betting on this?” demanded Gentarou. “Why you…!”

As Gentarou chased Ryusei around like they were teenagers again, the sun was setting on Canterlot High as Sunset looked up into the sky. “It’s nice, isn’t it, space?”

“I have new appreciation for it and Friendship,” said the newly revived Twilight, having been roused by Rarity’s smelling salts. Princess Twilight looked at them quizzically.

“Space? What’s space got to do with Friendship?” asked the princess.

Sugarcoat almost smiled from where she was boarding the bus, and called out, “Don’t you know? Space is in your hand. Reach out and grasp the universe!”

====

Through all the good times and the bad  
It’s the friends around us that give us the strength we need  
Because that feeling is something that burdens us all

\- Saite, Kamen Rider Girls 2011


End file.
